Power Rangers: The Power of Night
by PowerRangersFan
Summary: The son of Tommy and Kat, Logan, is a student of the Wind Ninja Academy and best friends to Shane, Tori, and Dustin. When the Academy is attacked, these 4 students must take on the role of the newest Power Rangers. Little Tommy/Kat, AU. More Chapters coming soon. Please Review! On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form any incarnation of Power Rangers. The only character I own is Logan Oliver

Chapter 1

The name's Logan. My dad is a Power Ranger. Or I should say, former Power Ranger. My dad is Tommy Oliver. Green Dragon Ranger, White Tiger Ranger, etc. He's been so many colors that me and the family call him the Rainbow Ranger. I write this down for future Power Rangers. This is the story of Power Rangers Ninja Storm.

Our story begins in Blue Bay Harbor…. Actually, scratch that, our story begins in the Oliver household…

"Dad! I'm off to school!" I yell down to him. He comes walking up the stairs "Alright, tell Sensei Watanabe hello" I hug him and go downstairs where my mother, also a former Power Ranger, is cooking breakfast. I grab a pancake. "Love you, Mom. Gotta go!" I run out the door as she yells "Good Luck!" I Ninja Streak to the front of a building where there's a blue van. I walk around to the passenger's side. "Boo!" The blonde in the van jumped as I climb in. "Logan! You scared me!" The blonde in question is Tori Hanson. Surfer and ninja-in-training alongside me, Shane and Dustin. Speaking of Shane….I look out the window "Here comes Shane, now" He rides up on his skateboard and hops in. "Miss me?" I glance at him. "I had to convince Tori to not just drive off." Tori chuckles and then realizes something.

"Hey, where's Dustin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form any incarnation of Power Rangers. The only character I own is Logan Oliver

Dustin was doing a Time Trial around the motorcross track. When he finished, he got off his bike and walked over to a redhead timing him. "How'd I do, Kelly?" Kelly looked at the watch on her arm. "Good. You improved your time by 20 seconds" Dustin just realized something and grabbed her watch. "Oh, man, I'm late!" He runs off, yelling to Kelly that "I'll be back later!"

Meanwhile in the blue van,

"Where is he?" I complain. Tori looks around. "He should be here." Suddenly, Dustin runs up. "Sorry, I'm late." He climbs into the backseat as Tori starts driving. We all start talking and suddenly, the topic turns to the Power Rangers. "Dude, the Power Rangers have got to be real." Dustin smiles, not knowing how right he was. Tori smirks and replies "The Power Rangers are just urban legends" I look down, smiling because I knew the truth. "What are you smiling about, Dark?" Tori uses my nickname. Don't get me started about it. I sigh. _It's not time yet _"Just remembering some childhood stuff, Waves" That's my nickname for Tori. I sort of have a crush on her…..don't tell anyone. We get out and start walking in the woods. "Sensei's gonna be angry." I remark as we come upon a waterfall. Suddenly, I see a black streak. "What was that?" I get into a fighting stance as a group of ninjas, in a uniform with red, blue, yellow, or purple lines on them, appear in front of us. "Oh, great." Shane looks unhappy

"Well, it looks like a fight" I rip off my civilian clothes to reveal the same ninja uniform with purple lines. Shane rips off his clothes to reveal a red-lined uniform, Dustin a yellow, and Tori with blue. I start to fight the purple-lined ninjas. I seem to be winning until a ninja in the shadows trips me and then I start to lose. I try to disappear into the shadows but a ninja grabs me and throws me into a tree. I get back up when I hear an eagle's caw. "Oh great." I regroup with the others. The eagle lands and turns into Sensei. "You four must learn to be punctual." We bow. "Yes, Sensei" He walks to the waterfall and opens a portal. I notice the others' injuries. Tori was all wet, Dustin all dirty, and Shane just looked….disgruntled. "Well, this wouldn't happen if you guys were on time every day." I walk to the waterfall, opening the portal with the rest of the guys behind me.

Meanwhile, in space,

A giant spaceship suddenly appears. An ominous figure stares at Earth from the bridge of the ship. "Earth. I never thought I'd see it again." A green alien walks up to the figure. "When, Master?" The figure rubs his chin. "Soon, Choobo. Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any shape or form of Power Rangers. I do own my OC, Logan Oliver

The next day, as we were driving to the Academy, we saw an old, married couple with a broken down car. "Oh, come on, guys. We're going to be late!" Shane complained. Tori pulled over anyways. "We'll be nice and help them out anyway"

Meanwhile at the Academy,

Sensei Watanabe senses an evil presence. "Lothor!" he exclaims as the dark ninja appears. Lothor smirks as he begins to clash with Sensei. "As we fight, my evil generals are capturing your ninja." Down in the training fields, Choobo, Zurgane, Marah, and Kapri were doing with energy bubbles.

Back to our heroes,

"Done!" Shane says as we walk back to the van. We arrive at the Academy, only to see it get sucked up by a wind tornado. "What's going on!" Shane yells over the wind. "I don't know!" I yell back. When the wind stops, we see that there's no more Academy. "Great, just what we need." Dustin said. I then notice movement. "Cam!" I run over to him and start digging him out. "We gotta get out of the open space. Follow me!" Cam says. We start to run when lasers start to blast us. "Oh crap!" I yell. Cam opens up a trap door and we all go down it.

"Welcome to Ninja Ops" Cam said, opening the door to a bright, Japanese-looking room.


	4. Status Update!

To all the reviewers, thank you so much!

If you pm'd me, I won't be able to respond until tomorrow at 6:30 pm. Sorry for the inconvienience.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any shape or form of Power Rangers. I do own my OC, Logan Oliver

I see a guinea pig roll up on a ninja stand thing. "Welcome, students" Dustin looks shocked. "You guys heard the rodent talk, right?" Cam walks up behind him. "He's a guinea pig, not a rodent" Sensei then goes on to explain what happened between Lothor and him. "So what, how are we supposed to fight this Lothor guy?" Shane asks. Sensei turns to Cam. "Cam, the morphers" Cam looks surprised. "Really? These guys?" Sensei gives him a stern look as he grabs a box. "These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." He opens it to reveal 4 morpher things. "I knew it, dude. I was right! Power Rangers are real!" Dustin steps forward to grab the yellow morpher while Shane and the rest of us grab our respective colors. "Shane, controller of air, you shall be the Red Wind Ranger. Tori, controller of water, you shall be the Blue Wind Ranger. Dustin, controller of earth, you shall be the Yellow Wind Ranger. Logan Oliver, controller of the shadows, you shall be the Violet Wind Ranger." We stand there for a moment before both Shane and Dustin break the silence. Shane: "So what now?" Dustin: "Wait, Oliver? As in, Tommy Oliver? The best Power Ranger ever?" Cam looks amused as he explains to us. "To activate your new powers, say 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form'." I look sheepish. "Yeah, he's my dad." Suddenly, an alarm goes off and Cam runs to the computer. "Monster attack." We run out to the quarry.

At the quarry,

"Hey!" The monster turns his attention to us. Shane holds the morpher to his lips. "Ninja Storm…" Dustin and I look at each other. "Let us show you how it's done." We both get in position. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! HA!" We spin the discs and there's suddenly a wind tornado. The ranger suit pops on me. It's a dark purple and my helmet matches perfectly. I cross my arms "Power of Shadows" I appear in the quarry. "Simple" Shane and Tori soon morph. Dustin on my left in the Yellow Suit. We grab our swords and jump in. "Ninja Swords!" We fight the Kelzaks. "Ninja Shadow Battle!" I disappear and slash through the Kelzaks. "Shadow Spear!" I take my primary weapon out. "Time to fight!"


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any shape or form of Power Rangers. I do own my OC, Logan Oliver

We turn to the monster. "We are so done with you." Tori exclaimed before we decided to combine our weapons. "Shadow Storm Striker! Fire!" Shane said as we shot the monster. "Alright!" we returned to Ninja Ops. "Good job, Rangers. But be warned, you will take on many responisibilities now that you are Rangers." Sensei said. I look at my watch. "Oh, man. Mom and Dad are going to kill me!" I Ninja Streak back to the house.

At the Oliver household,

"Where is he?" Tommy questioned as Kat finished setting up the table. "He's probably hanging out with those friends of his, dear." Kat reassured him. Tommy notices Logan walking into the kitchen, hiding something. "What's that you're hiding, Logan?" I stop and glance at my Dad. "It's um….school project." Tommy narrows his eyes then realizes something. "You're a Ranger." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. I take out my morpher from behind my back. "Yeah." Tommy groans. "Looks like I owe Andros and Justin $20." I chuckle. "You made a bet with Uncle Andros and Uncle Justin about whether or not I'd be a Ranger? Yep, that's definitely you, Dad." Mom comes over. "A Ranger, huh?" What color?" I smile widely to reply "Violet" Mom looks surprised. "Since when is there Purple Rangers?" I chuckle. "Since now, I guess." I sit at the table and start to eat while Dad gets up. "I have to go work on some stuff." He walks down to the basement and closes the door. _Hmm,I wonder what he's working on_ I wonder as I move to the basement door silently.


End file.
